Congregation of the Silver Hand
The Congregation of the Silver Hand is a Light based non-guild organization that is composed of the Knights and Paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand. Founded in 623 K.C., the organization acts as body by which all knights and paladins who pledge themselves to the Order can come and voice their concerns, questions, and calls for military aide or support. Currently the Congregation acts as a vessel by which RP-PvP, Dungeon Master, and free form role play can be obtained by all persons who actively roleplay as paladins or aspirant paladins, regardless of their guild affliliations. That means that any person or group who proclaims loyalty to the Silver Hand or is a Paladin of the Silver Hand may join, whether they be an individual or guild. Purpose The Congregation is a body by which senior paladins and members of the Order can come together in an effort to uphold and spread the tenants of the Code of the Silver Hand; to spread the compassionate message of the Light whilst using force of arms to strike down those evil forces that would prey upon the weak of Azeroth. In addition to its goals in maintaining the integrity of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Congregation serves as a venue by which paladins and aspirants can obtain a myriad of benefits. Any within the order, be they anointed paladin or newly proclaimed aspirant, may come forth and present their religious questions and inquiries before a larger pool of collected wisdom and experience that the Congregation represents. Members of the Congregation may also ask for the military aide and assistance of their brothers and sisters of the Order, making the gathering place an easy venue by which the faithful may search for trustworthy and loyal alliances. Finally, the Congregation serves as a body that can lend its unity to the righteous efforts of the Grand Alliance. By assembling all the paladins of the splintered Order under one banner, the Congregation makes the rallying of these persons to focused causes of the Alliance far easier than would have otherwise been attainable in their more fractured form. Member Organizations The College of Canons (The Clergy of the Holy Light) The College of Canons, lead by Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp is one of the founding members of the Congregation and acts as one of the primary liasons between the Congregation and the Church of the Holy Light. Composed of a large number of both priests and paladins, it is mostly the College's Paladin Sect that pledges its active aide to the Congregation. Current Peerages: Grand Knight The Blood of Arathor The House of Talwind, sometimes known by their moniker, "The Blood of Arathor" is an organization of disenfrancised Stromgardians in search of a place within the devastated lands of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Lead by the courageous and stalward Lord Alezander Talwind the Blood contains a significant number of Stormguardian paladins and serves as a founding member of the Congregation. Current Peerages: None The Seventh Vanguard The Seventh Vanguard of the 7th Legion is an offshoot of the Legion's naval forces. The Vanguard is led by the steadfast Admiral Baldrec Ashcroft and is an elite group of marines and sailors that are deeply devoted to the safeguarding of the Alliance throughout all conflicts that may surface. The Vanguard contains many paladins of the Light and is a founding member of the Congregation. Current Peerages: Quartermaster The League of Lordaeron Commanded by the renowned Kerdic Lothinil the League of Lordaeron is a paramilitary organization created shortly after the Third War with the sole purpose of reclaiming the Kingdom of Lordaeron from the undead Scourge. Since it's inception nearly a decade ago, the League's agenda has expanded to securing the other lost kingdoms of humanity as well as Lordaeron's, thus assisting its new found allies and seeing to the destruction of its enemies within the Horde. The paladins of the Silver Hand within the League of Lordaeron are represented by Sir Cartres Portiave in the Congregation. Current Peerages: Chaplain The Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored; The Blood of Lordaeron Lead by the charismatic, if somewhat controversial, Queen Madelynne I, the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, more commonly referred to as "The Blood of Lordaeron," is a state located in the northern province of Blackmarsh that claims succession to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Although still young in its formation, the country boasts a well armed and well trained army that contains a sizable contingent of paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand. Representing the Kingdom's paladins at the Congregation is Sir Jeremaes Edrickton, a renowned fighter and loyal servant to the Queen. Current Peerages: Exarch of the Warden-Guard Congregant Members ''Although all Knights of the Silver Hand are nominally members of the Congregation, there are some who stand above their comrades as knights of great renown. These person have, through the recognition of their immense personal contributions to the order, thusely earned the privilege to stand in Peerage. '' Maxen Montclair Current Office Holders Grand Knight:Erich Gottfried Manstein Chancellor:Vacant Exarch:Jeremaes Edrickton Chaplain:Cartres Portiave Exarch:Baldrec Ashcroft Inquisitor: Aidarious Shadowbane Council Clerk:Erich Gottfried Manstein History The Founding Established April 27, 623 K.C. by decree of the Council of Bishops from the industry of Lord-Vicar Erich Gottfried Manstein, the Congregation has acted as a body by which paladin-knights from across the realms can come together and freely associate with one another, regardless of previous guild or organizational associations. On May 6, 623 K.C., the Congregation was called to order to elect its officers among the peer-knights. All positions were filled and Lord Erich Gottfried Manstein was elected the Grand Knight. First Gathering The first official gathering of the Congregation of the Silver Hand took place in Northshire Abbey on May 11, 623 K.C. After the opening prayer lead by Bishop Caspius Greenleaf, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein publically confirmed the various officers of the Congregation's peerage and issued formal declarations of their duties. Recorded in the minutes of the proceedings, the Grand Knight's edicts were: *That the Congregational Chancellor, Sir Tenevus Stromheart, is to establish a seminary for the training of potential aspirants who would petition the Order of the Silver Hand for knighthood. *That Exarch Jeremaes Edrickton would see to the establishment and maintenance of the Warden-Guard. Once edicts were issued, the Grand Knight announced the potential discovery of the Journal of Alleria Windrunner by a team of dwarven explorers in the shattered world of Outland. According to the Grand Knight's report, the team of explorers came across knowledge of the journal's existance whilst excavating in the lush area known as Nagrand. Although the rumors of the journal's existance in Outland are still yet to be confirmed, other sources who were once close to the Lady Windrunner have been able to verify that she did indeed keep a detailed journal with her at all times. Hopeful that the journal could contain information as to the whereabouts of High General Turalyon, the only potentially living Knight of the Order other than Tirion Fordring to have been one of the first five anointed after Saint Uther the Lightbringer, Grand Knight Manstein asked for volunteers to journey to Outland in order to more fully investigate the rumors. Although Sir Tenevus Stromheart declined on behalf of his entire Chapter to participate, Sir Cartres Portiave and Lord Darith Isenhammer, himself but an aspirant, stepped forward to pledge their services in the venture. Recognizing the potential for conflict that the journal could cause with the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon, Sir Aidarious Shadowbane proposed that the Congregational members pledge to not speak publically on the matter. Concuring with the suggestion, the Grand Knight asked for the solemn silence of all those in attendance. Calling for adjournment, Grand Knight Manstein informed the Congregation that he would appoint a Commander for the mission in the coming days. Bishop Greenleaf concluded the meeting with another prayer before the peers opened the floor to the questions, comments, and statements of the entire Congregation. None stepped forward. Second Gathering The second official gathering of the Congregation took place on May 26, 623 K.C. in the traditional setting of Northshire Abbey. The meeting began with a series of sudden announcements, first of which was the resignation of Dame Tamora Rolhelm on account of prolonged illness and the resignation of Chancellor Tenevus Stromheart as a result of his increasingly demanding personal schedule. The opening prayer was subsequently held by Bishop Mellar Servus. With the shocking opening news concluded, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein presented a dossier of information to the Congregation's peers pertaining to the investigation of the Journal of Alleria Windrunner. After sending a cadre of scouts lead by Sir Cartres Portiave into Outland to ascertain the vercity of early claims to the journal's existance, the expedition returned with news that not only did the journal exist but that it was located in the embattled city of Halaa. Unfortunately for the Congregation, or perhaps to its advantage, the journal was surrounded by an intense magical barrier that prevented the tome from being scryed or removed from its location, thus requiring a large contingent of skilled magi, magical equipment , and time to make the book removable from its location. Presenting the option to pursue form a crusading expeditionary force to the Congregation, Grand Knight Manstein called for unity of purpose and movement to seize the book. Rising to answer the calls of the Grand Knight were Sir Jeremaes Edrickton of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, Sir Alverdo Blackmoore of the League of Lordaeron, Sir Aidarious Shadowbane of the Light's Tribunal, Sir Darith Isenhammer of the Knights of the Ridge, and Dame Amailiana Bradford of the Clergy of the Holy Light. With the Congregation in agreement on action, Grand Knight Manstein announced that Sir Portiave would take Dame Rolhelm's place as the Congregational Chaplain and that he would announce his decision to appoint another Chancellor at the next assembly of the Congregation. After saying a short prayer, the meeting was adjourned. Important Documents Charter Constitution of the Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand